Feeling Forgotten
by Kakashilove4
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru feels like he is loosing Neji?


**I do not own Naruto. If you don't like man X man then please don't read. For those who love it, like me, please read and review. :) **

**Enjoy **

The clock struck 3 o'clock and Shikamaru got up from his desk and left work. He was so excited to be seeing his boyfriend for the first time in a week. He made his way over to Nejis apartment and rang the buzzer to be let in. Neji let him in, and he made his way up the stairs. Thinking all about what Neji had planned for him this time. Normally when they don't see each other for a while, Neji does something extravagant to make up for it.

_Maybe he has an elegant dinner waiting for me? That would be nice. _

Shikamaru made it to the door, knocked twice, and Neji opened the door. Shikamaru looked at his boyfriend, and was very confused. Nejis face looked more upset than happy to see him.

"What's wrong baby?" Shikamaru asked, sincerely wondering why Neji was so upset.

"Get out of here Shikamaru. How dare you come to my house looking all happy to see me when you did such an awful thing." Neji responded with a calm tone in his voice.

"Quit kidding around Neji, I'm here for my surprise." Shikamaru said jokingly, hoping that what Neji had just said was a joke.

"Your surprise? I'm done with you." Neji said as his eyes filled with tears. He then slammed and locked the door. Shikamaru made his way out the apartment building confused as to what just went on.

Shikamaru walked down the dimly lit streets of Konoha very upset and frustrated about what had just happened back at his boyfriend's house. Or was it now ex boyfriend? Shikamaru caught himself in a predicament. He couldn't even wrap his head around the fight that had just taken place. He walked slowly back to his apartment and went straight to bed.

The next morning Shikamaru woke up to the bright sun light coming in through the crack in the blinds.

_Why did I have to wake up this morning?_

Getting out of bed he tripped over his own clothes and just from that he knew it was going to be an off day. He dropped the soap in the shower, split milk trying to get breakfast and to top it all off he locked himself out of his apartment when he left to go to work. _Could things get any worse right now? I knew I should have just stayed in bed all day. _

As he walked to work, he just kept playing what happened last night over and over in his head. As he did that, a knot developed in the pit of his stomach. Then right after that, he realized that he worked with him! He worked with Neji. How was this going to play out at work? Shikamaru didn't even know how they ended up in that fight last night, and he didn't know how that left their relationship status.

Shikamaru finally reached the Intel division and tried hard to avoid running into Neji at all costs. As he sat down at his desk someone called out to him from across the room. Shikamaru looked up and saw that it was only Kakashi, and he breathed a sigh of relief it "him".

"Hey Shikamaru, do you have that paper for me?"

_Oh shit, I totally forgot about the intel I was supposed to give Kakashi. Maybe I'll just make something up. _

"Oh yeah, the stuff about Madara. I forgot it at home Kakashi. Come back tomorrow and I'll give it to you."

Kakashi thought to himself, it wasn't like Shikamaru to be late with paper work. Yeah he may be lazy but when it came to the Akatski and the safety of the village he was never laid back.

"Are you OK Shikamaru? This isn't like you."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just forgot about it that's all."

Shikamaru sounded worried. Which got Kakashi wondering what was going on. He looked at him closely and noticed he looked a little upset and distracted. Everyone knew that Shikamaru and Neji had been dating for some time now, so did this have something to do with that? Did they get into a fight? Kakashi being his nosey self had to find out.

"Are things with you and Neji alright?" Kakashi sounded kind of pushy

"Yeah I guess." Shikamaru didn't really feel like talking about it at work.

"Well you know about me and Sasuke, so if you ever have any questions or just want to talk. I'm here. Surprisingly I am a good listener and give good advice, contrary to what others say. "

Shikamaru was actually glad to hear that come from Kakashi's mouth. It made him feel a little bit better about the whole situation knowing that he could count on Kakashi.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it. If I need ya I wont hesitate to ask."

Kakashi left the room, leaving Shikamaru deep in thought. He wondered how he could fix things with Neji. Maybe he should go over to Kakashi's place after work and talk about the fight and figure out what he should do.

_Hopefully today will get a lot better now_

Just as Shikamaru thought that, he glanced up from his desk and saw Neji in the hallway.

_What is Neji doing?_

Shikamaru was appalled by what he thought he was seeing. Neji was flirting with Kiba. Kiba of all people! Shikamaru thought that Neji hated the dog nin because he was so cocky and thought out of his ass. But right in front of his eyes he saw Neji put his arm around Kiba and walk off down the hallway. Shikamaru was stunned at what he just saw. It was only yesterday that they fought. Was it really over between them? Shikamaru got sick just thinking about loosing Neji.

_Wait does this mean I love him? _

Shikamaru shook at the thought. It had only been a couple of months since they started dating, but he has had a crush on Neji for quite some time now. But he couldn't shake the thought that it was actually the truth.

Shikamaru looked at the clock on his desk, it read 3:30 so it was the end of the workday. As he got up from his desk he was looking around to see if Neji was going to come get him to walk home like they have the past couple of weeks. Shikamaru waited for about 20 minutes before he decided that Neji wasn't coming. So as he started to walk out of the building he came face to face with Kiba. Just as he passed Kiba leaving, the image of Neji's arm around Kiba came to his mind. Shikamaru had to hold back from punching Kiba. So he passed Kiba and left the building, making his way toward his apartment. Shikamaru didn't really feel like going back to his apartment, so he took the longest way home. After walking for quit some time, he reached the stoop of his apartment building. He made his way up the three flights of stairs very slowly and finally reached the door to his room, he put the key in the lock and opened the door. Right away he threw his bag and vest on the ground and plopped on the couch, thinking about ways to get Neji to talk to him and get him back. The first thing that popped into his head was going over to Neji's apartment and just tackle him and apologize for what ever he did to upset him. Then he thought about how that would turn out and that Neji would probably get even madder about that. First Shikamaru needed to figure out what he had done wrong that would make Neji so upset with him. This would require some Intel from one of Neji's best friends, Tenten. She was always the one that Neji would go to about his troubles, but no one but a select few people knew that Neji and her were so close. Shikamaru then called Tenten to try to find a time to talk with her about this whole thing going on with Neji.

"Meet me at the Itchiraku Ramen around noon tomorrow." Tenten didn't have a mission tomorrow so that was the best time for them to meet.

Shikamaru waited impatiently at the counter at Icthiraku. He put his head down on the counter and let out a long sigh.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Tenten said as she sat down next to Shikamaru. They both just sat in silence for about a minute until Shikamaru looked over at Tenten and asked

"So why is Neji so mad at me? He would tell you right?"

"Oh that's what I figured when you asked to get lunch with me."

Tenten started telling Shikamaru all about when Neji came over to her house the day after the fight.

"He was mad because he found out that you went out to get drinks with Temari and you didn't tell him about it at all. He felt like you were keeping secrets from him about her."

Shikamaru had totally forgotten that he had gotten drinks with Temari, his ex, a week or so ago. _But why would Neji be mad about that_? That was before he started batting for the other team. _Could it be because Neji was jealous of Temari and me hanging out? _

"Tenten, I only got drinks with her because she was back from a mission and happened to be in the village. She called me up and wanted to catch up on old times. I didn't even think about telling Neji. It was just a whimsical thing." Shikamaru said as he glanced helplessly at Tenten. Waiting for her to tell him that it was going to be ok.

"You should go tell Neji that right away." Tenten said with a smile on her face. She knew that Shikamaru would never to anything to hurt Neji intentionally. Especially cheat on Neji with Temari, now that Shikamaru knew that he was gay.

Shikamaru got up from the counter, paid the bill, gave Tenten a huge hug, and started making his way over to Neji's apartment. He now knew that all he had to do was explain the situation to Neji and apologize for not telling him and things would hopefully go back to normal.

Shikamaru reached the stoop of Neji's apartment complex and rang the buzzer to his apartment. It rang for a couple times before Neji buzzed him in. Shikamaru ran up the two flights of stairs to the door. He knocked and stood there for a few seconds till Neji opened the door.

"Neji I am so sorry" Shikamaru said as he threw himself into Neji's arms.

"Why did you wait this long to apologize?" Neji said with a dead stare on his face, not hugging Shikamaru back.

"I didn't know why you were mad at me until today. I didn't know you were jealous of Temari."

"Jealous? No, I was mad that you hid that meeting with her from me. Why the fuck would you do that? I thought you were gay and then you go and hookup with your ex girlfriend? It just didn't make sense to me. I thought I was enough for you to be happy, but I guess I wasn't. Just leave me alone." Neji said as he threw Shikamaru on the ground. Shikamaru couldn't believe what Neji had just said. This was the happiest he had been in a long time. Neji was the one who showed him who he truly was and he could be happy being that person.

"Did you hear me? GET OUT!" Neji screamed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just looked at him with a blank face. He slowly got up from the ground and walked out of the apartment as Neji slammed the door behind him. He thought that apologizing to Neji would fix everything. Now what was he going to do? He didn't want to end things with Neji at all. But I guess that was the last straw. Their relationship had just ended. Shikamaru felt a wave of sadness fall over him as he walked out of the apartment complex.

Unconsciously he thought about what Kakashi had said at work that one day, about how if Shikamaru needed help he could go over to his house and just talk with him. So Shikamaru looked at the sky, it was about three o'clock, so he figured that Kakashi would be at his house and he started making his way over there. Shikamaru just really wanted someone to talk to about this whole mess.

He reached Kakashi's house and rang the doorbell. He immediately heard someone run to the door. Iruka answered the door red in the face and panting heavily. Shikamaru looked at Iruka with a puzzled look and just ignored the look of sex written all over Iruka's face.

"Oh hello Shikamaru, what can I do for you?" Iruka asked basically out of breath.

"I was wondering if Kakashi was available. I would like to talk to him about something. But if im interrupting something I can come back later." Shikamaru said while he blushed.

"Well he's a little…"

"Come on in Shikamaru." Kakashi said as he snuck behind Iruka and opened the door further to let Shikamaru in. Kakashi was only in his boxers and the mask that he never takes off. Iruka was a little embarrassed that he was only in boxers too, so he went back to the room to put on more clothes.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Sure" Shikamaru said as he sat down on the couch in the living room. He felt bad about interrupting Kakashi and Iruka, but he really needed to talk to Kakashi about the whole Neji thing. Iruka came back out with grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt on. He sat across the room from Shikamaru is a nice armchair, as Iruka got comfortable he called to Kakashi to make him a cup of tea too.

Kakashi came back up a few minutes later with three cups of tea and sat the tray on the table in front of everyone.

"So what happened between you and Neji?" Kakashi started off saying, thinking that this was the reason he would show up unannounced at his house in the middle of the afternoon.

Shikamaru felt a little uncomfortable telling his whole relationship to both Iruka and Kakashi. So he remained silent.

"We both are here to listen to you. We have probably gone through the same thing you and Neji are. We've been together for 3 years now and have had our fair share in fights and stuff like that." Iruka said to Shikamaru hoping that it would calm him down and make him feel more comfortable around both of them.

Shikamaru let a smile come across his face, he knew that he could rely on Kakashi and Iruka for advice and guidance through this whole mess. He began to tell both of them about the fight that had taken place about a week or so ago at Nejis place. Then how the talked to Tenten today about it, and he finally figured out what was wrong, and when he tried to apologize to Neji how it didn't turn out the way he had expected. He seemed like he was talking for hours about the whole thing. But Kakashi and Iruka just sat there and listened for him to finish.

Once Shikamaru was done telling his story, both Kakashi and Iruka knew why Neji was so mad about the whole thing.

"He's not jealous of Temari like you think he is Shikamaru, he's mad because he thinks that you don't care for him more than a fling. He thinks that because you didn't tell him this, it means you don't think it was relevant to tell him because he doesn't mean that much to you." Kakashi stated and watched Shikamarus face just go blank.

"That's not true. I love him." Shikamaru blurted out.

"That's what he wants to hear come out of your mouth. Because by what you just told us. He loves you too." Iruka said busting into the conversation.

"So what do I do now? He said he never wants to see me again." Shikamaru said with a slight whimper in his voice. Iruka and Kakashi could both tell that Shikamaru was upset about what Neji said to him early today. And no doubt that Neji was just as hurt as he was about what he had said to Shikamaru.

"Go over to Neji's right now. Tell him exactly what you told us. If he loves you back, he will take you back no problem. Tell him exactly how you feel about him." Iruka said, as he got closer to Kakashi. Kakashi smirked through his mask and nudged into Iruka. They had gone through this fight before and knew that if Neji was anything like Iruka he would take him back no problem.

Shikamaru got up from the couch and thanked both of them and ran toward the door. He got out to the street and ran all the way to Neji's apartment. He rang the buzzer rapidity until Neji buzzed him in. Shikamaru ran up the flights of stairs to the door. He opened the door without even knocking and stood face to face with Neji. Neji was in his workout clothes and was all sweaty; no doubt he had just gotten home from a workout.

"Neji, I love you. You are the breath that gives me life every morning. I never want to loose you." Shikamaru cried out, tears filling his eyes. He was hoping that Neji would accept his confession.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start? I love you too." Neji said as he broke out into tears. He ran at his boyfriend and hugged him, hoping to never let go. Shikamaru reached down and grabbed Nejis chin, lifted his head and pressed his lips into Nejis. They kissed passionately, each kiss just deepening in intensity. Neji moved his head to Shikamaru's neck and began sucking at his collarbone. Shikamaru gave out a small yelp because he had missed being touched this way. No one had even made him feel as good as Neji does.

"Neji…..…mmmm…oh god." Shikamaru whispered as Neji stuck his hands down his pants and began to pump at his member. Shikamaru knew he couldn't resist the touch of Nejis soft hand against his hardening member. The more Neji pumped, the more Shikamaru became weak. Eventually he fell to the floor and pulled Neji down on top of him. Neji and Shikamaru were face to face, both panting heavily due to the intoxicating hormones that were raging through their body. Shikamaru began to undress Neji, first by ripping his shirt right off his body and then Shikamaru moved his hands down to the waist of Neji's pants and pulled his pants down just enough to expose his throbbing member. Neji moved from on top of Shikamaru, and knelt in front of him, and started pleasing himself. Shikamaru stared at Neji in amazement; this view was making him so hard. Shikamaru proceeded to move over to Neji, removing Neji's hand and replacing his mouth on the large member.

"Oh….my…..god…Shika" Neji mumbled with pleasure in his voice.

Shikamaru looked up every once in a while and saw the pleasure that was apparent on Nejis face.

"I'm so glad you are enjoying yourself my sweet." Shikamaru snickered as he finished sucking on Neji.

Neji pushed Shikamaru on the ground and straddled him.

"Are you ready for me?" Neji said with a cynical tone in his voice. Shikamaru knew that Neji was turned on, and Shikamaru was ready for him.

Shikamaru smiled and Neji began to press at his entrance. Neji could feel how tight Shikamarus entrance was as he pressed one finger into him. Shikamaru cried out with a mix of pain and pleasure, tears coming to his eyes. It was so refreshing to Shikamaru to have Neji be his old self again. Neji pumped his finger in and out at a very slow pace, getting Shikamaru to relax. After a while he stuck two fingers in, and then three. Scissoring him slowly, building up the anticipation in Shikamarus body. Neji couldn't wait to stick his throbbing member inside him.

"Neji…..please do it now." Shikamaru begged Neji to put it inside him. Neji got even harder when he heard him beg for it. Neji then removed his fingers, and pressed his member into him. Slowly he pushed into Shikamaru, trying not to hurt him. Shikamaru moaned loudly as he felt the immense pleasure build up inside him. Neji could see the look on his lovers face, and began to move a little faster inside him. Each thrust was more and more powerful, making Shikamaru only scream out in pleasure. Screaming his lovers name over and over.

"Neji…..oh baby" Shikamaru screamed as his lover fiercely pumped into him. Neji couldn't hold it back anymore. He released his sweet seed inside Shikamaru, moaning as he felt it come out and into that tight ass. Neji fell on top of Shikamaru, exhausted from the pleasure that coursed through his body.

"Come on baby, lets go to bed." Neji whispered into Shikamarus ear. They both got up and walked toward Nejis bedroom. Shikamaru made a pit stop in the bathroom to clean himself up before making his way into the bedroom. When he reached the bedroom Neji was already in bed under the covers, and had laid out Pj's for him to wear. Shikamaru put on the shorts and crawled up next to Neji and laid his head on the other mans chest. Looking up at Neji, Shikamaru was filled with happiness.

"I love you." He whispered to Neji before he fell asleep.

'I love you too." Neji responded as he too drifted into sleep.


End file.
